Cleats are used for recreational boating for securing mooring lines and the like. Further, retractable cleats are also used wherein the cleat may be retracted to provide a sleeker appearance and also be positioned out of the way when not in use so to avoid, for example, boaters tripping over the cleat or otherwise injuring themselves.
Generally, such retractable cleats include a face plate and a retractable cleat all formed of metal. In such a form, the retractable cleat includes a handle portion and usually two legs which extend into two tubes on the face plate for guiding the legs. However, in such a configuration, the components of the assembly are prone to contact with water, and many times salt water, and, therefore, are prone to corrosion, which may cause premature failure, the legs seizing within the tubes, excessive water leakage through the tubes, and/or rattling due to relative size changes of the components. Moreover, because of its metal construction, the legs and or tubes are susceptible to not only corrosion, but also wear such that the combination of corrosion and wear may cause the components to become loose and/or otherwise inoperable.